Morphing Calls
The morphing calls the rangers are using to call their power. Mighty Morphin Power Rangershttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=1Edit *'"It's Morphin' Time!"' ["Dragonzord! 'Tigerzord!'" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!"] ["Ninja Ranger Power, now!"] ["White Ranger Power!" "Black Ranger Power!" "Pink Ranger Power!" ''"Blue Ranger Power!" Yellow Ranger Power!" ''"Red Ranger Power!"] [MMPR: TM: "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" ''"Tyrannosarus!" "Mastodon!" ''" Saber-toothed Tiger!" ''"White Tiger!" Power Rangers: Zeohttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=2Edit *'"It's Morphin' Time!"' [Pink: "''Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Yellow: "Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Blue: "Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Green: "Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Red: "Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" Gold: "Gold Ranger Power!" SILVER: ZEO RANGER 6 SILVER! BLACK: ZEO RANGER 7 BLACK! WHITE: ZEO RANGER 8 WHITE! BROWN: ZEO RANGER 9 BROWN! PURPLE: ZEO RANGER 10 PURPLE! ORANGE: ZEO RANGER 11 ORANGE! MAJENTHA: ZEO RANGER 12 MAJENTHA! CRIMSON: ZEO RANGER 13 CRIMSON! GREY: ZEO RANGER 14 GREY! BEIGE: ZEO RANGER 15 BEIGE! PLATINUM: PLATINUM RANGER POWER! SHADOW: ZEO SHADOW POWER! RAINBOW: ZEO RANBOW POWER! Power Rangers: Turbohttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=3Edit *'"Shift Into Turbo!"' [Blue: "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Yellow: "Dune Star Turbo Power!" Green: "Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Pink: "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Red: "Red Lightning Turbo Power!'] By the second half of Power Rangers: Turbo, the four new Turbo Rangers (T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie) do not shout out the previous calls. Justin who is the same blue turbo ranger doesn't do that either. Power Rangers: In Spacehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=4Edit *'"Let's Rocket!"' Red!"', '"Power Black!"', '"Power Blue!"', '"Power Yellow!"', '"Power Pink!"', '"Power Silver!"' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxyhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=5Edit *'"Go Galactic!"' and "Magna Power!" Red!", "Galaxy Green!", "Galaxy Blue!", "Galaxy Yellow!", "Galaxy Pink!", "Magna Defender" Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescuehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=6Edit *'"Lightspeed Rescue!"' and "Titanium Power!" Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Titanium Ranger Rescue Ranger!"' Power Rangers: Time Forcehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=7Edit *'"Time for Time Force!"' and "Quantum Power!" Power Rangers: Wild Forcehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=8Edit *'"Wild Access!"' ["Blazing Lion!", "Soaring Eagle", "Surging Shark", "Iron Bison", "Noble Tiger!", "Howling Wolf!" GUNMETAL LION! BELLOWING OX! RAGING BULL! LIGHTNING HAMMER HEAD! THUNDER GORILLA! ZOOMING CONDOR! POUNCING LEPORD! SPEEDING CHEETAH! STORMING ELEPHANT! SWOOPING BAT! CHARGING RHINO! ATTACKING PANTHER! CLUTCHING DEER! BOLTING BUFFALO! ROARING JAGUAR! WILD PANDA! FREEZING POLAR BEAR! FLAMING SUNBEAR! BOUNCING KANGAROO! HOPPING RABBIT! STINGING COBRA! SAWING SAWSHARK! Power Rangers: Ninja Stormhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=9Edit *'"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"', "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" and "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"["Power of Air!" "Power of Water!" "Power of Earth!" "Power of Thunder!" "Green Samurai Power!"] Power Rangers: Dino Thunderhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=10Edit *'"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"' and "White Ranger, Dino Power!" ["Tyranno!" "Tricera!" "Ptera!" "Brachio!" "Drago!" CARNO STEGO ALLO CHASMO ANKYLO CANOTAUR TIOJO RATOR VILOCIRAPTOR PLATIOSAUR DIMETRO MEGALODON MEGALO DIPPLO GIGANTO SEIZMO BRONTOSAUR] ["Dino Power!"] Power Rangers: SPDhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=11Edit *'"SPD, Emergency!"' ["1, SPD Red!" "2, SPD Blue!" "3, SPD Green!" "4, SPD Yellow!" "5, SPD Pink!" "Force from The Future, SPD, Omega Ranger!" "Defender of the Galaxy, SPD, Shadow Ranger!"] Power Rangers: Mystic Forcehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=12Edit *'"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"' ("Galwit Mysto Ranger") ["Flurry of snow, White Mystic Ranger", "Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger", "Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger''", "Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger", "Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger", "Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger", "Power of the sun, Solaris Knight''", "Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth''"]'' Power Rangers: Operation Overdrivehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=13Edit *'"Overdrive Accelerate!"' into Overdrive, Red Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger!"' Power Rangers: Jungle Furyhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=14Edit *'"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"' ['"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"', '"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"','"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"', '"With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"', '"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" WITH THE SPIRIT OF THE LEOPORD, JUNGLE FURY LEOPORD RANGER! WITH THE POWER OF THE BLACK RHINO, JUNGLE FURY BLACK RHINO RANGER! Power Rangers: RPMhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=15Edit *'"RPM, Get in Gear!"' 'Power Rangers Samurai 'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=16Edit *"Go, Go Samurai!"﻿